Broken Promises
by lappers84
Summary: A/U set after Comeback, Quinn left Sam broken hearted after dumping him for Finn.  He tries to move on but things are a little more complicated than he first thought.  starts off Fuinn/Finchel with eventual Puckleberry/Fabrevans and other friendships.


_A/N – I haven't written much in a while, I did write a couple of Chuck fanfics (which I still may finish) but right now I've been bitten by the Glee bug, and so have decided to write a story. _

_This will essentially be an A/U of season 2. Quinn broke up with Sam to be with Finn (yeah I know what a bitch) but things happen and she basically misses him. Pretty straight forward, oh and Sam never got with Santana. Will contain, Fuinn, Samcedes and some Puckleberry. But ultimately Fabrevans is endgame._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><span>Sam POV<span>

Sam hated where his life had gone recently, everything was going so well for him since he joined McKinley. First he made the football team as quarterback ahead of his so called backstabbing douche bag friend Finn and then he was asked to join the glee club, which at the time he thought would be social suicide since glee was at the bottom of the high school ladder and as an outsider he had to make an effort to fit in.

However after some time he was asked again by his Spanish teacher Mr Shue who had been told by Finn how good a singer he was, so he decided to give it a shot. This is when things really began to change for him. Quinn Fabray.

She was everything to him, she was completely perfect even if she didn't think so herself. The relationship was a bit shaky at first after he tried to kiss her during their duet rehearsal, but after their first date, her words not his, she really seemed to relax around him and their relationship flourished.

He knew he had found the one, he even gave her a promise ring, which after some hesitation she took, of course after stealing it from his own locker, but still he was literally on cloud 9. Leading at sectionals with 'Time of My Life' everything was awesome.

It went downhill shortly after the championship game, when both Finn and Quinn started acting a little strangely. He may be dyslexic but he wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on. So with some advice from his parents he did something he never thought he would do.

Sing Justin Beiber

That's right he serenaded his girlfriend with a Justin Beiber track. Everyone at first thought he was daft as he began singing and dancing in front of the rest of glee club. But it seemed to have had an effect, or at least he thought it did.

_Sam had just finished his rendition of Baby as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Everyone shuffled out of the room patting him on the back for a great job except for Finn, he turned to his girlfriend to see her reaction but was a little surprised to find her almost in tears. Not wasting any time he ran over to her._

"_Quinn what's wrong, why are you crying, it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked trying to cheer her up a little._

_Quinn looked at him for a second to gain some composure._

"_No it was sweet Sam, but this just makes it harder." Not saying anything else she pulls the ring off of her finger, and quickly lays it in Sam's hand._

_Sam looked at her in confusion "What, Quinn what are you doing?"_

_Quinn took a deep breath "I'm breaking up with you Sam, I'm sorry" she said wiping the tear from her eye._

_Sam was speechless, he hadn't expected this at all. He leaned in and tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away. "Is it something I did to upset you?" he asked._

"_No, of course not. It's me, I'm still in love with Finn and I want be with him."_

"_Quinn what about us, didn't it mean anything to you?" He replied as his voice began to crack "I love you"_

_She closed her eyes for a second before opening them "I don't love you Sam"_

_Before he could say anything else she quickly left the choir room, with Sam standing frozen to the spot._

She didn't waste time getting back with Finn either, in fact it seemed they were running for Prom King and Queen. He needed to get over her, but it certainly wouldn't be easier.

It's always difficult when it's your first love.

* * *

><p><em>AN ok so just a starter, Yeah I know what a heartless bitch Quinn is but don't worry it won't be like that for too long. But as I say there'll be some Samcedes to come as well, so you'll have to grin and bear for a bit. Anyways until next time. :) _


End file.
